The Art In Killing
by Pongo0614
Summary: Merlin is known as the best assassin in the country. His only equal is a woman known as Le Fay. Why would someone want her dead? Morgana is known as the best assassin in the country. Her only equal is a man known as Emrys. Why would someone want him dead?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. Remember me?_

 _Yeah, I am back and with another Merlin story for you._

 _I hope you all enjoy this one._

 _At the moment updates will be slow because I haven't had the chance or motivation to write but hopefully this will help me to. Hope tomorrow will be the day._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Merlin looked around the office. It wasn't the first time he had been in there, but he had hoped that the last time was going to be the last.

The room was double the size that it needed to be. The desk was at one side of the room with an office chair behind it. The chair Merlin was in wasn't as comfortable as that one looked. There was a fireplace behind the desk. Merlin had never seen it lit but it just seemed right in the room. The walls were a dark shade of red. It worked well as the big Victorian windows let in a lot of light, not making the room too dark. Pictures lined the walls, show the expansion of Camelot.

Camelot was the biggest and most powerful company in England. The shares were the most sort after and it was rumoured that it was Camelot that was stopping the country from falling into the next recession. The company owned so many others and it had the funds to pump into the economy.

Camelot was run by Uther Pendragon, going to be taken over by his son, Arthur, when he retired. Merlin was quite good friends with Arthur but with Uther, it was strictly business. It had to be. Arthur didn't know what Merlin did exactly. He just thought that he did the research about other companies for them.

Merlin was a trained assassin. With big companies, there was always the risk that their competition would want them to fail. The quickest way is to take out their leader, as he had done many times. Uther had always been paranoid that it would happen to him and that Arthur wouldn't be ready for the role of CEO. So it was Merlin's job to take out anyone that wanted to take out him or one of the shareholders.

Uther entered into the office through the door by the fireplace.

"I trust you haven't been waiting long."

"I told you last time. I want out. I don't like being kidnapped so that I can do you dirty work." Merlin watched him as he took his seat.

"If you had answered my calls, I wouldn't have had to do what I did."

Merlin didn't really know if it was better whether he had answered his phone or he was brought in the way he did.

It didn't take a lot for him to be kidnapped by Uther's henchmen. He obviously had to leave his home but he knew when he was being followed. He tried to weave himself into the crowd and lose them. He turned down an alley and became trapped as two of them walked down the other ended and two of them had followed him down.

They had placed a bag of his head and he was sure that a car had pulled up just outside the alley, so they didn't bring too much attention to themselves. From there, Merlin knew where he was heading without seeing the faces of the henchmen. He knew the way to Camelot's headquarters and with every turn, he knew that they were getting closer.

"I promise you. This will be your last one. After this, you can live your life how you want to."

Merlin shook his head before turn to look at him. "Why should I do it? Last time it cause me so much pain."

"Arthur did mention something. You told him that your girlfriend had decided to leave you and go travelling while you were away. I must say it was quite the lie."

"Like you haven't told him enough." He spat.

"You know that your job is dangerous."

Merlin moved his eyes to the desk. He could still remember it so clearly even if it had been six months since it happened.

He was on a job for Uther. One of the shareholders had got suspicious of this other company and asked for him to check it out. Merlin had done as he was asked and broke in to find the building empty. He walked around for a bit before being knocked out.

The same old stuff happened. He was interrogated to why he was there and who sent him. They just asked questions before turning to the more physical methods. They broke quite a few of his bones.

He was extremely surprised and worried when Freya was dragged across the room and tied up opposite him. She was crying and Merlin tried to reassure her from where he was.

It was all he could remember really. Her crying. She cried when he was beaten up in front of her. She cried when they tried to break him by using her. The shouting made her cry. He just shouted at them to let her go. It was between them and she didn't need to get involved.

There was a period of time when they were left alone and Merlin had told Freya everything. He told her that he didn't work in marketing and that he was a trained assassin. He told her that he had killed many people over the years. He told her that he had never expected her to get swept up in his life.

When they came back, they asked for names again but they had changed tactics this time. They shouted it at him while they held a gun to Freya's head. Merlin cried and told them that he couldn't. He tired to tell them that he didn't know, that they had remained anonymous. They hadn't liked that answer.

He could remember her tear stained face. He could remember the frightened look she gave him. He could remember the way that the bullet fractured the skull and killed her instantly. He could remember the blood pouring out of the wound and the colour draining from her face. He could remember how the light left her eyes. He could remember her whispering his name before they had pulled the trigger.

"I am not saying that you shouldn't have lied to him but I know how you feel. I lost my wife remember. Look I promise you. This will be your last. He asked for you personally. I couldn't get him to hire anyone else. He wants the best." Uther pulled open one of the drawers and pulled out an envelope.

Merlin stared at it for a few moments. This was the part that used to excite him. The new target. The life to unravel. The research to see if he could get the target to do the work for him.

It now sickened him. The whole job sickened him. If it wasn't for the job, his Freya would still be alive rather than buried in some unmarked grave.

He still found himself reaching out and taking it. There would be no harm in taking it. He could just keep it in there and call in a few days, saying he didn't want it.

"Don't get too excited. I haven't taken it." Merlin said as he stood up and placed the envelope in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"My men will take you back."

"I would rather walk. Thanks."

Merlin turned from the room and went to make his way out of the building. He started to jog down the stairs and smiled at the man he met on them.

"Hey Merlin, how are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Getting there." He replied.

Arthur placed his arm around him. "Let's get a drink. We haven't been out for a while."

Merlin agreed to the idea but the envelope felt heavy in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews. Now for the other side of things._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Her night really hadn't gone to plan. She hadn't expected to end up flirting with someone. She had definitely not expected to come back to his place to take it further. However in saying that, she hadn't expected the phone call either.

Even if it hadn't been her plan, Morgana didn't like being disturbed at the best of times. Her ringtone brought her out of whatever daydream she must have been in. The guy stopped kissing her lips and made his way down to kiss her neck.

"Ignore it."

She wished it could be that easy. Not a lot of people had that number. There was only one reason why her phone would call and that would be because someone needed her services. She hadn't had a job for a while and so any job she got was important.

She had hoped that she could just ring him back after the guy had fallen asleep but as soon as her phone stopped ringing, it would start again. She knew that she would have at least three missed calls when she pushed him off her and went to grab her bag.

The guy was keen as he followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist before carrying on what he was doing. He told her again just to ignore it but the unknown number both worried and excited her. As said, not a lot of people had her number so whoever was calling her had to go to the trouble of finding her number to call.

She answered it and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

" _Is this Le Fay?"_

"Speaking. How can I be of service?"

She was quite surprised when he got straight to the point.

" _Tomorrow morning a letter will be delivered to you. You will have to sign it so that I know that it has fallen into the right hands. There will be a picture in there of a man that we want dead."_

In short time since she picked up the phone, the guy behind her had tried to get her attention back and it took a lot for her not to moan at his action. She turned around to him and kissed him pushing him back towards the bed. She could do two things at once. The guy would never know what she was talking about if he only heard her part of the conversation.

She pushed him down onto the covers and immediately straddled him.

"Any reason why? Why do you want his downfall?"

The guy didn't seem to take any notice of her words as he found the zip of her dress and tried to take it off her.

The man on the phone chuckled. _"That, my dear, is none of your business."_

"Then whoever you got my number off of didn't tell you how I work. For starters, I want to know if a job is worth my time and secondly, I like to tell the person the reason they are about to die."

The guy looked up at her and she brought into a kiss. The last thing she needed now was his questions. She just had no idea how else to put it.

The line had gone silent and Morgana looked at her phone just to make sure that the call was still going. In that time, she allowed the guy to move them so that he was on top of her. She replaced the phone to her ear and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. There was only one way her night was going to end now.

" _All you need to know is that the person … well he knows too much and we believe it is time that he was … disposed of. Good enough reason for you Le Fay?"_

"It is a perfectly good reason. Do you have a preference?" She said before she kissed the guy again.

She realised that the last thing that she should be doing while taking a business call would be making out with a random stranger but as they had done it for most of the call already, there wasn't much that she could do about it now.

The man on the phone chuckled again. _"It doesn't matter to me. Which ever way you think will be best. I just want it done and completed as soon as possible."_

"I will do it as quickly as I can but there is a lot that needs to be done between now and finishing the job."

" _You better."_ The man said before the phone bleeped, signalling that he had ended the call.

Morgana looked at her phone for a bit before throwing it to one side. She would deal with the mysterious phone call in the morning. Right now, there was a guy that was trying to do wonderful things to her.

She pulled him up to face her. "So where were we?" She said before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

Morgana was always glad that she was an early riser. She closed the door behind her as she let herself out of his flat. She didn't know his name or whether she would see him again and that was the way she liked it. She didn't want to stick around for too long. He would have probably asked for her number or tried to give her his.

She relished in the morning sun and glad that it had been a little warmer the past couple of days. It didn't take her long to walk home from his place.

She was actually quite excited to be given a new target to find out about and kill. She loved the research part. She loved piecing together a person life and to work out the best way to kill them from that. Sometimes she would find ways to make them do the job for her.

When she reached her flat, a man was waiting for her.

"Le Fay?"

She held out her hand and he handed her a hand-held computer. She quickly scribbled in her signature before handing it back. She opened the door to her flat and entered before ripping the envelope open.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It took him three days before the temptation got to Merlin and he had to see the picture inside the envelope. He hadn't rung Uther yet to tell him that he wouldn't do it as well. He was still in the planning stages.

Not that he should be planning because he wasn't going to take the job. Just curiosity had got the best of him.

Merlin sighed. He really shouldn't have opened it.

He had spent the last week researching Le Fay. He had found out her real name, her date of birth and where she was currently living. A fellow Irishman, well woman.

It confused him to why someone would want her dead. The Driscoll name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. He had tried to press further and try and find out about her parents but for some reason he had drawn a blank, like they had just suddenly disappeared.

His latest discovery about her made him even more worried about the reasons behind her death warrant. She was regarded as the best assassin in the country.

Now, Merlin didn't know whether they were talking about Ireland or Britain but he was sure that he held that title. He might just work exclusively for Camelot but there were many people that would want him to do a job for them. Maybe she was getting all the jobs he turned down.

He scrolled through the pictures becoming more and more disturbed by her. She had some … very colourful ways of the way she would perform her service. Merlin stopped at one and stared at it until he had to shut the laptop lid.

He placed his fist against his mouth. She would be extremely hard to kill. If he didn't get it right, he would probably end up as someone of them people did. He would probably be interrogated and probably die from blood loss from that rather than anything else.

His mind went straight back to the last time he was interrogated and Freya. It wasn't fair on her. She deserved so much better. He should have broken up with her when he had the chance. He always knew that his life was dangerous and she had unknowingly entered that life.

He tried to banish those thoughts. He would just ended up beating himself up about it for the hundredth time.

Instead he tried to put his mind back to the task in hand. Why would someone want an assassin dead?

* * *

Morgana sat down and looked up at the photo of Emrys.

There wasn't a lot on him really. There were sources that said he was some marketing manger or something of the description of Camelot. There were some lovely photos of him and the CEO and his son, Arthur. He must be well known in the company. That was the first problem.

The second was that she had no preference from her employer. Most of them had an idea of how they wanted the person to die. She had done some horrific things in the past to try and complete the task to their standards.

So with no preference it was up to her. It was more difficult than she could imagine.

Working for such a big company didn't help either. It ruled out a number of different ways, like kidnapping him on the way to work. It would mean that she would only have one night to execute her plan in. Not that it was a problem. It just meant that she couldn't play with him as long as she would have liked to.

Her phone started to ring and she smiled when the name popped up.

" _Sister."_

"Find anything?"

" _Straight to the point as always. What makes you think that I am not here for a chat?"_

"Morgause, you never call me for a chat."

" _I would keep your guard up for this one. Yes he does work for Camelot, but not in marketing. His name is Merlin Ambrosius, but known as Emrys to a few. Morgana, just wondering, do you know what you have got yourself into?"_

"Are you really asking that question? No, I never know what I get myself into. I take on a job and worry about that later."

" _This isn't going to be like an ordinary job. He is an assassin. He is like you. Maybe not as colourful but he has quite the portfolio of kills."_

Morgana's eyes flicked up at the picture of him. "That's just made everything so much more interesting. Thanks for finding that out for me."

" _Please stay safe Morgana. I don't want to lose you."_

"I will." She said, not paying much attention.

Her phone bleeped as Morgause put down the phone and Morgana stared at the picture of him for longer.

In the picture, he looked really innocent, too innocent to be an assassin. She rarely came in contact with another assassin but she knew that everyone had a reason to why they became one. It isn't really something that you wake up one day and want to be.

She knew her reason. She wanted to revenge her parents death. She was still so sure that they had been murder rather than by accident. The person who had done it, had done it well. They had made it look like her father had killed her mother before he took his own life after realising what he had done. She remembers it clearly as she was the one to find them in the morning.

But why did Emrys become one?

Knowing now what she did, she now realised that there was definitely more to it than he knew too much. It just seemed like a weak reason. He could very well know too much about the company. If he was their assassin, he knew the methods that they used to get to where they are now. There was always the option that he could rat them out if it came to it.

Morgana looked back over the pictures of him and Arthur. She just had to put the last parts together now and still decide how she was going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

He groaned as he opened his eyes. His neck was stiff from the position it was in and Merlin tried to remember how he fell asleep on the sofa for the third night in a row. The first night was forgivable but his body protested from the lumpiness of the sofa.

He sat up and stretched, looking up at the photo. He knew from the very beginning that he didn't want to take part in the job and the last couple of days had just confirmed his initial thoughts. He wanted out. He wasn't going to do it. He just needed to tell Uther that.

Merlin turned to the clock. It was just a little after 8 and he knew that Uther would be with Arthur. They always met in the morning. Uther wanted to make sure that Arthur was going to be up to the job.

He got up and walked over to the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast. He opened all the cupboards to find them practically bare. He rubbed a hand down the side of his face as he tried to remember the last time he had been shopping. It was always something Freya would do. She would just pick up a few bits and bobs on her way back from work.

He turned away from the kitchen and the memory of her. He walked over to the lounge window and pulled back the curtains for the first time in five days. The sun was still rising but it felt too bright for Merlin's eyes. This is why he should never be on his own. He would only neglect himself, always putting his work first.

He looked back at the picture before looking around at his flat. He didn't even realise how messy it had got. He knew what he had to do. He was going to go and get some food before tidying up his flat and having a shower. Only then was he going to call Uther. For once, he was going to put himself first.

* * *

Merlin wondered down the aisle, looking for something that would inspire him to cook. He had got the main essentials but now he was just looking for a few meals to keep himself going for a couple of days until he had the chance to go out and do a proper shop. He picked up a few things that he knew he could easily do something with.

He smiled at the woman behind the counter as she started scan the items.

"I haven't seen you about recently."

"Work has been a little hectic recently."

"Anything else I can get you?" She asked.

Merlin knew that he should fight the urge but there was no one to stop him now. "Berkeley Superkings. 20 pack please."

The woman turned to get them. "I thought that you had stopped."

"I had but sometimes the urge is too much."

She scanned them and told him to total before looking at him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "I have been better."

"I know that you loved her and I am sure she had her reasons for leaving you. I haven't the foggiest why but I know that she wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in self pity."

"No, she wouldn't have. Thanks." He said before leaving.

* * *

He felt refreshed after having a shower and something to eat. It just reminded him again that he had to look after himself. The woman in the shop was right. He could just hear Freya rant about how tired he looked or how messy the flat was or how he had sat around all day doing nothing.

The packet of cigarettes laid on the lounge table. He rubbed his hands as he looked at it. He shouldn't have bought them. He had been fighting the urge for so long now. She wouldn't want him to give up now.

At that thought, he grabbed the packet and took one out. He wasn't as strong as people thought. Everyone thinks that assassins would be heartless and emotionless. Merlin was the exact opposite. He cared so much it hurt sometimes. He cared about his family and his friends. He cared a hell of a lot about Freya. He changed so much just so he could try and give her a normal life but still do his job. They had moved six times due to her job and he just followed her to wherever she needed to be.

He took a long drag and felt the relief of the smoke filling his mouth. He forgot how much he did actually enjoy it. He knew the bad sides to smoking but that made it more appealing. He killed for a living, why should anyone else be the one to kill him than himself.

He fell down onto the sofa and dug into his pocket for his phone. He had to do it now or he was scared he never would. His thumb hovered over the number for a few moments before he tapped it and brought it to his ear. The dull ringing tone made him more anxious about what he was doing.

" _Uther Pendragon, how can I help?"_

"It's Emrys."

" _Emrys. Have you done it?"_ He sounded shocked.

"No, this isn't that type of call. You will have to tell your shareholder that he will have to hire someone else to do his dirty work." He looked up at the photo. "I don't want anything to do with it."

" _He asked for you specifically."_

"I don't care. I can't do it."

" _I don't think you understood me."_

"No Uther, I don't think you understood me. I am not doing it and I will give you the reason why. Look up Le Fay." Merlin hung up afterwards.

He groaned as his last words. Uther was a busy man so he hoped that he wouldn't find the time and would just forget the name.

He kept looking at the photo with one question still in his mind. Why would someone want an assassin dead?


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Morgana zipped up the suitcase as she finished packing. She had thought over her plan for the last few days and after finding Emry's address, she had hoped to get the job done. Her client wanted it done as soon as possible. There was no reason to put it off any more.

She picked up her phone from the bedside table before slipping it into her handbag. She had managed to book a cheap flight form Dublin to London and at short notice as well. She was quite amazed at how she managed to do it.

She brought her bags to the door and waited by it for a knock. When she had told her sister of her plan, she had offered to take her to the airport. Morgana knew what she was doing. She wanted to make sure that she would be okay. Morgause had been worried about her since she gave her the news that Emrys was an assassin. They may have not been in each other's lives for long but they had certain made up for the time that was lost.

She smiled at her sister as she opened the door to met her stern face.

"Oh come on Morgause."

"I hate this."

"But you know why I do it."

"No, I don't. You don't know who did it so you can't avenge it. You have tried for years Morgana. You have never found out who was involved. You are going to get yourself killed before you find out."

"At least I would have tried."

Morgause sighed. "Come on, you'll miss your flight."

Morgana turned and grabbed her bags.

* * *

Her hotel room wasn't anything special but it was only for her to drop off her things and maybe stay the night. If she could, she would get the job over and done with before trying to get her flight swapped to an earlier time and be back at her flat tonight.

She unzipped her suitcase and dumped the clothes out of it before opening up the secret compartment. It had been specially made due to the restrictions of taking weapons on planes. None of the machines could detect them due to the metals that were used. The man who made it for her didn't ask her questions, so she thought it was best not to ask him any. As long as it did the job, it was fine.

She took out a small hand gun before placing it in to her handbag. She doubt that she would actually use it because it would cause a scene and there would be an investigation. Even how well she could clean it up, something may point to her. Morgause had managed to get her out of a few incidences but they were all in Ireland but London was a bit far afield for her influence.

She grabbed her phone and opened up maps before entering Emrys' address. It was time to get the job done.

* * *

Merlin stared at the nearly empty packet, his leg jittering. He really shouldn't have brought them. Freya had always hated him smoking. She was the one that had made him quit. She would always moan about the flat smelling of smoke and that fact that he would always taste like it as well.

He picked the second to last one out of the packet and lit it. She wasn't there to complain now.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that way. He hated how much it hurt him still. It was six months ago. He should be over it. He had never been like this over a girl. He tried telling himself that it was because she was his first long-term relationship. He hated himself for her getting swept up into his life.

It hurt even more the lies that he had to tell people. It was easier to lie to Arthur and his friends but his mother had seen straight through them. He supposed that is what happens when your husband spent his life lying to her. But she never got hurt by his actions. Why did Freya have to?

He looked up at the buzzer went off. There was only a few people that knew his address for certain reasons. If he had a delivery, he would get it delivered to a storage box and meet the guy there. Uther knew but Arthur didn't. He would know eventually but for his safety at the moment, it was best that he didn't know.

Merlin stood up and walked cautiously towards the door. He was more curious about who was out there then worried. The one person that he had hoped wasn't out there was Uther. It wasn't usual that he would give him a social call but after his phone call, he had been worried about what the backlash could be.

He slide the chain off its hook and placed his hand on the handle. If he knew who was on the other side, he would have kept the chain on. He opened the door a crack to see if he could see who it was but saw the door as it slammed into his face. He held his head in his hands, allowing the person in. He didn't even see their face before they knocked him out.

* * *

He shook his head as he woke up. All he could feel was the throbbing pain on his forehead. He firstly thought it was a headache before he remembered about the door hitting him. He tried to raise his hand to place it on the area that hurt but found them tied together behind his back.

 _Great._ He thought to himself.

Merlin opened his eyes to see the back of a woman. He stared at her for a bit, trying to work out who the hell she could be.

"Good, you're awake. Now do you wish to be called Emrys or Merlin?" She said as she turned to him.

He could feel his open hang open before he started to laugh.

"I don't understand. Why are you laughing? I don't think that there is anything funny about this situation."

"Well do you want to be called Le Fay or Morgana?" He carried on chuckling. "We have both been so stupid."

"A fellow Irishman. Now that was something I didn't expect. So you know about me?"

"Oh yeah, I know about you." He gestured the wall to his right with his head.

She moved from her position and looked at the wall. By the look on her face, she hadn't realised that it was there when she had dragged him in there and tied him up.

"I believe we have been hired to kill each other."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So they have met and they now know that they were after each other. What next for them?_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Morgana walked closer to the wall and followed the red string on the wall from one photo to a news article back to another photo. It was her adulthood, her whole career on a wall. Someone else's wall. An assassin's wall.

The thought terrified her. She always expected to be the hunter rather than the hunted. She was glad not to see her parent's or sister's faces on the wall. He had just stayed with her. She was the target.

"You have done your research." She commented.

"Always do. I like to know who I am killing. Don't worry, I don't go any further and try and look at parents and siblings. Although, I did try for yours. Driscoll just sound familiar. I couldn't find anything."

She smirked to the wall. Of course he wouldn't find anything. Whoever killed her parents took them off every database they could, hiding them from the world like they had never existed. "So do I."

"Are you going to untie me?"

She turned to him. "Why would I do that? This is your flat, your territory. You know where everything is. I don't wish to die."

"I don't want to be in this business. I said no to killing you."

"After you did the research?"

"I was … intrigued by who they wanted dead."

"I think you are safer in the chair, tied up."

Merlin sighed. Not really the answer he wanted but he would have to accept it for the moment. "Who asked you to kill me?"

She shrugged. "Never asked."

"You never asked."

"Who wanted me dead?"

"One of the shareholders of Camelot."

"Which one?"

"I ..." He started.

Morgana laughed. "You never asked."

"I work for the company. Part of my contract is that Uther hires me and I don't ask too many questions. You are a freelancer."

"Still doesn't mean I ask any more questions that you do."

He licked his lips. "Doesn't it seem weird to you?"

"What? Why someone would want an assassin dead? I have been try to work it out ever since I found out you were an assassin."

Her ringtone sounded loudly around the flat and she stared at the time for sometime.

"It's him."

"Answer it. Put it on speaker."

Morgana looked at him before doing as he told her to. There was something about him that was making him grow on her. She tried to put it down to that they were similar.

" _Have you done it yet?"_

"They say that patience is a virtue."

" _And I ask for it to be done as soon as possible."_

"I have only just arrived in London."

" _I wouldn't wait around. I have been patient. I have tried once to get him but … they wanted to try and get secrets out of him. They brought in his girlfriend. It was a big mistake."_ He paused. _"It was satisfying though. To see him weep over her dead body."_

Morgana turned around and looked at Merlin after he made a noise. He had turned away from her but the chair had moved slightly as well. The rope had rubbed at his wrists.

" _Is there someone there with you?"_

"I accidentally hit my hip on the table. These hotel rooms are so cramped."

" _It sounded like someone."_

"The cleaner has just come in. It surprised me. Don't worry, I gestured for her to go."

" _Are you sure you are alone now?"_

"Yeah."

" _I need you alone."_

"I wasn't alone when you told me about the job."

" _That was before you took the job. You asked me how I wanted it done."_

"Yes, and you left it up to me."

" _Well, I do have a preference now. I want it to be slow. I want you to drag it out as much as possible. Now as you know about his girlfriend, use it against him. I want him to be pleading before you kill him."_

She had done it many times before. She had killed people in the most awful ways to fulfil a brief that she was given. She was asked to film one of her kills for his own pleasure. She hadn't been okay with that one but she had still done it.

Something had changed now. With her picture on his wall, it confirmed her suspicion that there was more to this than she original thought. The question was on the tip of her tongue. Why do you want an assassin dead?

"Don't worry, I have the perfect way."

Her phone bleeped to signal the end of the call. Morgana turned around and sat down on the sofa. She looked up at her picture, as she suspected he did.

"Why?" She asked.

"What?"

"I became an assassin because when I was 10, I found my parents after they had been murdered." She explained. "The courts and police ruled that my father had a fit of rage and killed my mother. When he realised what he had done, he killed himself. I was the person to find them in the morning. I was put into care and had a number of counselling sessions because they thought I needed to talk about it to forget it. I never forgot it and I have been investigating it since I was 16. Why did you become one?"

Merlin sighed. "My dad was one. He wasn't there much of the time because of it. I only met him when I was in my late teens. He stayed away to keep us safe. He only came back because he was done with it. He taught me everything I know. He took me out, against my mum's wishes, and that's when I found out I was a good shot. Apparently it is in the family to become one. He was murdered."

"Still against your mother's wishes."

"Totally and utterly against them." He turned to look at her. "Trust me, I really don't want to be one any more."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Please can you untie me."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _For the idea that Merlin's father may have had something to do with Morgana's parents death, it was an idea of mine that I quickly pushed away. So no, he has no involvement in their death._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Morgana loosen the knot tying the rope around his wrists and watched him as he wriggled out of it and placed his head in his hands before he gripped his hair. She could see that his girlfriend's death had taken its toll on him.

She looked around the room and saw the face down photo frames. She walked over to pick one up. She looked over the happy couple. She looked back over to him.

"You … lost your girlfriend."

"Shot in front of me."

"Did she know?"

Merlin looked up at her. "No, Freya didn't know that I was an assassin. Well not until I had to tell her. I had always wondered why she was there."

"I'm sorry."

He gave her a small smile. "You have become the third person to say that. I couldn't tell anyone about it. She was buried by them so I have no idea where her body is. I just told everyone that I came home from a conference and she had upped and left me. I had even tried to make myself believe it."

"To lessen the hurt?"

"Six months. Six months and I am still not over her."

Morgana bit her lip. "She must have been special then. I mean, you must be like me. I try not to get too close to people so that they don't get tangled up in my life."

"She was special. I could have given it all up for her if I had to."

Merlin's eyes glazed over as he remembered the times that they had spent together. How they had entered the flat they were in now. He had complained that they didn't need a three bed flat but she had argued where his mum was going to sleep when they had children. She had made him start to think long term when he should have kept to his short term thinking.

She looked back up at the photo of herself and smiled. "Well, no one get away with trying to murder me and gets away with it. I suppose you have had a few shots back at you as I have. Maybe this guy needs to get his just deserts. You know, I will even allow you kill him for Freya."

He blinked a few times before standing up. "You sure? You seem to have fun in your kills."

"They are other's imagination. I know the only person I will feel happy enough to kill will be my parent's murder. Revenge, they say, is sweet. You should take yours."

"I hope that you won't stab me in the back."

Morgana laughed. "I don't need the money from this job. I would hope the same of you."

"I work alone."

"As do I. But maybe that is what we are doing wrong. I think we could make a great team."

Merlin looked her up and down before holding out his hand to her. She took it with a smile.

"He won't know what hit him." She commented.

Morgana didn't believe for one second that he was happy with what he had just agreed to. She couldn't understand why but she was up to prove him wrong and maybe she hoped that he would open up more to her.

She watched his grab his laptop before slumping on the sofa, opening it up on his lap. His eyes flicked to the coffee table and he leant over, picking the last cigarette out of the packet and placing it in his mouth. He started to rummage around in his pockets.

"Really? You smoke? It is such a dirty habit."

He smiled. "Freya told me that as well when we first met."

She took a small bit of confidence in his smile. It was obviously a good memory for him. She sat down beside him and looked at what he was looking up.

"Why are you on the Pendragon Co. website?" Morgana asked.

"I work exclusively for them. The person who hired me was one of the shareholders of the company. Obviously they are the ones that want to keep their own interests in check. Mostly they would set up a meeting with me through Uther but this one made asked Uther to do it from him. They have a page with all the shareholders on it."

He clicked on the page and scrolled through it slowly.

"The Samrum." He muttered.

"Sorry."

"I have met all of them excepted for the Samrum. Who the hell calls themselves the Samrum anyway?"

"It must be him then."

"Technically, not necessarily. But it does look that way." He slid the laptop off his lap and onto the table. He dug into his pockets and pulled out his phone. "There is only one way to find out."

Merlin pressed a few buttons. The dull ring tone filled the flat as they waited for Uther to pick up the phone.

" _Emrys? I didn't expect you to ring again. Are you phoning because you have changed your mind? Are you taking back the job?"_

"Sort of. I was just wondering, who hired me?"

" _Why?"_

Merlin took a deep breath. "Uther, you know how I work. I want to be able to tell Le Fay the name of the person who wants her dead. I kinda enjoy watching their face as they try and work out what they have done wrong. Even when they realise it is good."

He felt sick saying what he did. He really had no idea why he had said what he did. He didn't need to say the last bit. He was starting to wonder why he had accepted to what he had done.

But he knew why. One last mission to kill the person that had been responsible for Freya's death. One last mission to help his guilt. One last mission to avenge the wrong done to her.

" _I am sorry Emrys. I have no idea which one. The envelope came to my office inside another one asking for you to do what you do best. I did look up Le Fay. She was … she has quite a few kills under her belt."_

He looked up at the woman sitting next to him. "I know. Don't worry. Either way you won't be hearing from me again."

"The Samrum?" She questioned once he had hung up.

"The Samrum." He confirmed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for all the reviews._

 _I can't believe that we are on Chapter 8. This chapter got slightly out of hand when I wrote it as you can tell by the word count. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter._

 _Also the thing I do for you guys. Trying to make sure that everything is correct._

 _Back flashes are in bold and italics.s_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

There was little things that they did which to the outside world would seem a bit odd. To keep secret that they were working together, he had gone with a friend to go and pick up her suitcase from her room. He did all the food shopping for them, with her making the shopping list for him.

Then there were things that she did that seemed weird to him. He may have laughed, but he silently agreed with her when she moaned about how messy his flat was and started to tidy it up for him. She would always get up and get snacks for them as they worked or leave him to it for a bit to cook something.

To begin with, he was horrified every time she would take the cigarette out his mouth and throw it away before he could light it. She would just leave with the comment that she wasn't having her partner smoke and that they would smell from a mile away.

He slowly allowed himself to smile, then laugh at the stories she would tell him. The more time they spent together, the less Merlin thought about Freya.

He had let Freya into his life by chance and he didn't want to remove her from it. Morgana on the other hand had pushed herself into it.

Merlin's laughter died down at the same time as hers.

"I don't actually know where I would be without my sister." Morgana stated.

He looked over at her. "Thank you."

She turned and gave him a confused look. "For what?"

"This is the first time I think I have properly laughed in months. After Freya's death, I kept myself to myself." He started to explain. "I just … You have done things that you didn't need to do. I am grateful for them."

"What actually happened that night? Or what happened in general?"

Merlin sighed.

"It … it was back in March. I had a job to search this building. One of the shareholders, Agrivaine, had some intelligence that the building was being used by a rival business for storing some goods. I can't really remember what it was used for. I did my homework and set a date when I was going to enter the building..."

 _ **Merlin used the end of his torch to his down on the lock. It should have been the first sign that something wasn't right. The lock was old and rusty. If anyone was using it to store anything of any importance, they would have changed all the locks and made it secure. The lock broke without too much hassle and he easily slipped in.**_

 _ **He had studied the layout of the old warehouse for weeks, trying to get into the mind of the rival to where they would have put them. This was the easier side of the job. This was gathering more evidence that they could put out to harm the company for the CEO to leave and for Uther to take the business over. It probably wouldn't entail any blood being split.**_

 _ **He ran long the walls, staying in the shadows, searching for the room he wanted.**_

"… I should have known that something was wrong from the beginning but I only got it the more I walked around the empty building. Now I think about it, it must have been a set up. They were there waiting for me."

 _ **He didn't like the banging in his head or the feel of the floor beneath him or the cold steel on his wrists. He should have been more alert. He should have known the signs. The kick in the stomach made his cough out and open his eyes.**_

" _ **Wakey wakey sunshine."**_

"I had heard about him. Alvarr."

"I have actually meet him. Nice guy." Morgana said.

"Not if your the one he wants to kill." Merlin replied.

" _ **Come on! Speak! Who sent you here?!" Alvarr shouted.**_

 _ **Merlin swallowed as his mouth filled with blood. He had no idea how long they had been going on like this. He suspected that they were into the second day but his barings had been completely messed up. He was now glad that he had told Freya that he would be away for a few days.**_

 _ **Another punch to the face and Merlin knew that he would have to come up with a great story to tell Freya over his injuries. Where there's is a will, there's a way and he knew that he was going to be the one to get out alive.**_

" _ **Fine. If you want to play it that way." He said before nodding his head.**_

 _ **Merlin felt the handcuffs being unlocked before his hand were placed on the armrests. He struggled to take his chance but the two men were stronger than him. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't take up Arthur's offer of going with him to the gym.**_

" _ **Now, are you going to tell me who sent you here?" Alvarr asked, tapping a hammer into his palm.**_

"I have no idea how long I was there for but they had found Freya and brought her in. She was crying. I don't blame her for crying. She must have been picked up on her way home or to work. Then there was the state I was in as well."

" _ **Look, you have a friend."**_

" _ **Let go of me."**_

 _ **Merlin's head shot up. He had taken quite a lot and he was concentrating on keeping the pain at bay. It hit him as his mind starting racing as Freya was put in front of him.**_

" _ **Merlin!" She cried, running forward towards him.**_

 _ **The men stopped her but he could see that she had been crying. The only thought going around his mind was how scared she must being feeling.**_

" _ **Let her go Alvarr." He croaked out.**_

" _ **Oh, so you do have a voice. You had me worried that you were a mute."**_

 _ **Merlin coughed and winced. "This is between you and me. Let her go."**_

" _ **How about I leave you two to catch up?" Alvarr said as he began to leave the room.**_

 _ **He only turned to his girlfriend when he had left the room.**_

" _ **Merlin, what's going on?" Freya said, fresh tears rolling down her face.**_

" _ **Everything will be fine." He reassured her, giving her a smile. "I will make sure that everything is fine."**_

" _ **You're hurt."**_

" _ **I have been worse." He lied. He had to lie to her. He couldn't let her know that he couldn't feel his fingers or that it hurt every time he breathed.**_

"I suppose I had my opportunity there to tell her everything. They did horrible things. She cried when they continued to beat me up in front of her. She cried as they …" He stopped as he clenched his fists. "… they did horrible things to her. After that she never stopped crying. Right before they killed her, they gave us sometime. Maybe I should have known then what they were planning to do."

 _ **They had been left alone for a while now. Merlin could hear his deep breathes and her sobs. He wished he could say or do something to stop her from crying.**_

" _ **I don't work in marketing."**_

 _ **Her sobs stopped and he allowed himself to look up at her. "Sorry?"**_

" _ **I work for Camelot but I don't work in marketing. I don't head the campaigns that they do. I research into other companies but not to see what they are doing in terms of stock or … things like that."**_

" _ **What do you do then?" She shouted.**_

" _ **I am a trained assassin."**_

 _ **She let out a sharp breath. "Assassin?"**_

" _ **Freya, it isn't as bad as it sounds."**_

" _ **You kill people for a living."**_

" _ **Yes and no."**_

" _ **How can it be yes and no?"**_

 _ **Merlin sighed. "There are times where, yes, I have used a Thunderbolt to kill someone or shot them in the chest with a simple handgun but there have been times where I haven't done the killing."**_

" _ **Please say you had nothing to do with Caerleon's death."**_

 _ **He remained silent.**_

" _ **Merlin?"**_

" _ **I have done things that I am not proud of. Look, I have killed many people over the years but I am the same person that you have always known. My job doesn't change the person I am."**_

" _ **But all the nights were you are more gentle?"**_

" _ **Trying to clear my mind. I can get lost with you and I don't have to think over what I do. I leave that side of me out of it." He sighed. "I never expected for you to get swept up into my life. I let you in, which was the stupid thing to do. I love you Freya. I have always tried to keep you safe. I have always tried to keep you separate from this part of my life. If I had to, I would drop this all for you."**_

"It's only afterwards, I realised what had happened to her. They came in, shouting. She started crying and I was so confused by the situation. I was focusing on Freya while not telling them what they wanted to know."

" _ **Who sent you?"**_

" _ **Come on tell us."**_

" _ **The girl will get it."**_

 _ **Their voices all merged into one and Merlin didn't know what to concentrate on. He looked at Freya and that was the moment time sped up but slowed down at the same time.**_

 _ **She was frightened by the gun placed on her temple. They had untied her from the chair and one of them had his arm around her waist, keeping her to him. He knew what she wanted to say to him. She wanted to shout at him to tell them what they wanted to know.**_

" _ **Merlin." She whispered.**_

 _ **The gun shot echoed around the building. The skull gave into the force of the bullet and exploded out. Blood splattered all over the man that was holding her. He let her go and Merlin shouted as her body dropped to the floor.**_

 _ **He was the one that was crying now.**_

"When I escaped, there were a number of ways that I killed them. The one that shot her went out the same way. They all ..." He paused. "I made sure that my anger was pushed onto them so that I didn't go back to Uther and push it on him. As soon as I got myself cleaned up, I ran Uther and told him that I had enough, that I wasn't doing it any more."

He turned to her and was surprised when she jumped forward and kissed him. He didn't know whether to be impressed by his body as it reacted to the action.

Merlin knew that he was lucky to work beside her but to gain her affection was something that he was sure would just be in his fantasies.

She placed her hand on his chest before she pulled back. "Sorry. You just told me how your girlfriend died and my first thought is to jump you."

He placed his hand over the one on his chest. "I need to move on some time."

He was sure that he was thinking irrationally but he smiled when she kissed him again. He pulled her closer to him and she immediately straddled his lap. He allowed her to take his t-shirt off him.

"Now that is something I didn't expect."

"What?"

"I didn't have you down as the type of guy to have a tattoo."

Merlin looked down at his chest to see the triskelion that he had on his chest. "Yeah, it surprises most people."

"Why that symbol?"

He chuckled. "Unless you did already realise, my mum was into the Arthurian legends. When I hit 18, I researched into signs and symbols that was used in that time. I came across the druids and the triskelion and I knew there and then that's what I wanted."

"My parents were into the Arthurian legends as well. Their names probably didn't help."

"Well Morgan Le Fay was the lover of Merlin at one point." Merlin commented.

"What are we to argue with literature?" She said as she joined their lips again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Another chapter that slightly got out of hand but then again it is the penultimate one._

 _Yeah, sorry. Only one more chapter after this one._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Merlin had been awake for a while now. It wasn't that he regretted what they had done but it was just something that they shouldn't have done.

He tried to blame that it had been that they had been together, alone in his flat, for the past few weeks and just got use to each others company. There was also the fact that it was impulse when emotions were high. He was sure that if they had been out on the street, she wouldn't have given him a second glance.

He was sure that after today, they would go on their separate ways.

It was the only reason he hadn't woken her up. He was still amazed at how everything had happened. He was still amazed that a woman as beautiful as her was lying in his bed, in his arms. He felt like he was dreaming, a fantasy of his.

Merlin placed a kiss on her shoulder and felt her shift as a result of his movement. He cursed himself as she woke up, turning over to face him.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"More like afternoon."

She laughed. "Overslept did we?"

"Just a bit."

He turned away from her to get out of the bed and started to get dress. "We should probably get on. We still have time but I would want to get there a bit earlier just to make sure that what we have planned will work."

"Okay."

"Maybe if we left in the next half an hour. We could pick something up on the way. I will call a friend to see if I can borrow his car. I am sure he will be fine with it. He has quite a few and I am sure he will probably give us something that if we need a quick get away, it will deliver." He started to rambled.

Morgana sat up, bring the covers with her. "Okay. Why are you acting weird?"

He placed his hand on the door handle. "I am not acting weird."

"Then look at me."

He swallowed before looking at her. "Last night shouldn't have happened. It was great but shouldn't have happened."

He quickly opened the door and walked out before she could say anything.

* * *

Morgana was tied between being angry and upset about what Merlin had said. It hadn't helped that the only thing that he had said to her since was that he couldn't drive when he threw her the keys to the car, explaining that one of Uthers henchmen was always his get away driver.

She didn't really mind driving but it as just him.

The thing was he was her type. A black hair man that just had something about him to make him interesting.

She knew that he probably thought that he wasn't good enough for her. She really hoped that it wasn't because he was still too hung up over Freya.

She hoped that this would give him to closure that he needed. He could be the one to kill him. Then they would talk again and she could tell him all what she wanted to say to him now.

The sat nav cut the silence as it told her to turn down a road and then they had reached their destination. They drove a little further down and Morgana pulled into a lay-by.

"You know the plan." He asked.

"Yeah." She looked out of the window next to her. "Looks as though we could walk across that field to get to the back of the mansion."

"That would probably be a better idea."

"I don't fancy walking up the drive." She joked.

"We still have a bit of time before nightfall."

She turned to him. "Well we better get to our stations shouldn't we?"

* * *

Over the course of the afternoon, they had got closer and closer to the boundary of the Samrum's estate. By the time it had got dark, they just had to get through the fence. Merlin looked through the binoculars as he tried to note the movements of the guards. He raised them towards the house and saw the man in his study.

"If I had my rifle, I could kill him from here."

Morgana took the binoculars off him as he offered them to her. "I could to but we agreed that we didn't want to give him a quick death. Anyway we want answers and he cannot answer them when he is dead."

She watched him as he reached on the table and picked something up. A few moments later, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Obviously checking up on me." She said as she answered it. "Hello."

" _Have you done it?"_

Merlin slipped the binoculars out of her grip.

"You said you wanted it slow. I have almost got him begging. I am sure it will be in the next few days."

" _I wanted it slow but not this slow."_

"You told me to drag it out. It will be done in a couple of hours."

" _I want photographic evidence."_

"I will text you." She placed her phone back in her pocket. "Let's play with him."

* * *

They already knew he was a bachelor but that lack of womanly touch was evident. They knew that he was in his study but was happy once he left it. It made their job more exciting. They split up and ran around the house, moving things slightly.

They started to notice that it had put the Samrum on edge and as he sunk back into his study, they both met up again.

"Now?" Merlin asked.

"Now."

He cocked his gun before stepping closer to the door. He gentle opened it before he stepped into the room.

That was the moment they realised that the Samrum had not just gone back to his study because they had messed with him but he had gone back there for safety reasons. His study was his castle and as soon as they entered it, he attacked.

Merlin was just glad that it was his leg that he shot at. Morgana was quick to run into the room and hold her gun up to him. He grunted as he pushed himself from the door and to stand next to her, face to face with the person who wanted him dead.

"Now that is something I didn't expect." The Samrum said from his desk. "You two teamed up. I was hoping for a big show down. The best assassins in the country going head to head."

"Sorry it hasn't gone the way you wanted it." Merlin said.

"Did you really think that we wouldn't be suspicious once we found out that the other was an assassin themselves?" Morgana questioned.

"I was hoping you would both see it as a challenge."

"Why then? Why would you want to kill an assassin?" Merlin asked.

The Samrum picked up his gun and Merlin automatically pulled Morgana behind him, bring up his gun.

"See both of you see it as a game. It is all fun when you are the person killing, the hunter as it would seem, but it is not as fun being the hunted is it?" The Samrum stood up. "I always wondered if an assassin had a conscious. Whether they would look back on all the things that they have done and regret it.

"When you resigned Emrys, I knew that they did. Maybe I thought it with your father but then he just wanted to go home to his wife and child that he had never seen. You, on the other hand, could blame your girlfriend's death at the hands of Alvarr but you don't. You blame yourself. And like your father, wanted to leave. Unfortunately you can't just leave. You knew about our ways. You knew how corrupt we were. You knew everything that could bring Camelot to its knees. You knew too much and I couldn't allow you walk around knowing that.

"For Le Fay, she got too close to the answer she had been so desperately after. Gorlois and Vivienne Driscoll help Uther make the business. They became co-founders and then shareholders in Camelot. Just they unfortunately had a bit too much influence than the rest of us. They started to fill Uther's head with ideas, that we have used, I will admit, but the market wasn't right at the time. They wanted to change the direction of the business but it would have lead to the fall of Camelot. So there you are Le Fay, that is why your parent's had to die."

"And I suppose you were their judge and jury." Morgana said.

"Yes, but the executioner did a wonderful job of it. I read the police report. Poor old Gorlois' name tainted because he murdered his wife."

Merlin turned to Morgana. "We are just as good as them."

* * *

The guard wondered around the house. He had come as soon as the Samrum had messaged over that he thought that there was an intruder. It had taken him a while to get from his post at the front gate to the house but he started his search, going from room to room, reporting to the study when he had almost finished.

He pushed open the door to find it empty. He switched off the light and looked down, just to see a blood trail. He followed it towards the main staircase where he found his employer.

He looked in horror as his eyes trailed from the spindle on the staircase to the Samrum swinging from it. He thought that he had screamed. He started to walk backwards, still with wide eyes, unknowing of what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all the reviews and support._

 _Unfortunately guys, this is the last chapter of this story. I know it hasn't been long this one._

 _On another note as well, I am thinking about taking a break from uploading to Fanfiction. I have been struggling with writing and only writing because I have to or otherwise I can't post. I don't want to get into forcing myself to write just to keep up. So will be still writing but any full length story won''t be up until the new year. I am also entering my final year of university and I really need to focus on that rather than fandom related stuff._

 _If you follow me on Instagram ( mergana) then you will know that my theme at the moment is little drabbles. I am currently rewriting them slightly and am planning to put them up on here for everyone to read._

 _I will be back with Apartment Magic on the 12th January 2017 at the earliest, depending on how well I get on and maybe a bit earlier with the drabbles._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was next day news. It was covered for a week. It was the only thing they went on about. Shareholder of Camelot found dead in his mansion. Did he jump or was he pushed.

So Merlin wasn't surprised by the knock on the door and Uther's henchmen coming in to tell them that they were coming with them.

"Why is it so big? I mean, he only uses a quarter of the room." Morgana asked.

"This is Uther."

"You never have asked."

"Nope." Merlin said smiling.

"When you said you don't ask many questions, you meant you ask no questions."

"I only ask what I think I need to know."

They both turned as Uther entered his office and fell heavily into his chair. Merlin had never seen him like it before but then again, his own assassin had never killed one of his shareholders.

He could only just begin to think what pressure Uther was under with all the PR and the cover up of what happened.

"Why?" Uther asked eventually. "Why did you do it? This is a mess."

"He wanted us both dead. Morgana just because she was getting too close to finding out the killer of her parents and me because I knew too much about the company. The thing was he was the one that made me leave in the first place. He had an involvement in Freya's death. He hired Alvarr to get me."

Uther looked shocked. "Sorry? Gorlois … Oh god."

"We didn't do anything. He jumped rather than we pushed him." Morgana explained. "We may have put the rope around his neck and tied it up but he was his own executioner in the end."

He looked over to Morgana. "Gorlois wanted me to look after you if anything happened to him. I couldn't after I let him down." He turned back to Merlin. "After all of this, you still want out."

Merlin looked over at Morgana. "Yes, I cannot be losing another person due to it."

"Well, it is probably a good thing to. I trust that once this meeting is over you are going to leave London and England. Even with my influence, there will still be a thorough investigation. I don't want anything pointing towards you to."

"And then you can keep your little secret from Arthur for a bit longer. You'll need to break someone into the role before you can let him know."

Uther stood up and held his hand out. Merlin pushed himself out of the chair, placing more weight on his good leg. He took his hand and shook it.

"Till the next time Pendragon."

Uther smiled. "Till the next time Emrys." He turned to Morgana. "And Le Fay."

Morgana slipped her hand into Merlin's as they walked across the room to the door on the other side.

"That office is too big."

"Arthur has always said that he could think of a better use for it."

"I am sure it could." She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his jawline. "It is still causing you pain."

"I am just glad he was a rubbish shot."

"Merlin, long time no see." Arthur said from his place on the stairs, cutting from his conversation.

"Been a bit busy." Merlin said, smiling.

"You look happy."

"I am. Oh Arthur this is Morgana, Morgana ..."

"Arthur, I have heard so much about you." Morgana said.

"Really? Hopefully good things. While you are introducing your new other half, this is Gwen."

Gwen gave them both an awkward wave.

"You were engaged to Elena the last I heard."

"That ended badly. No, Gwen is the one for me."

"Good for you mate. Sorry we have to rush. We have a plane to catch." Merlin said as they started to walk off.

"Going anywhere nice?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The villa that they got on the beach was everything that the picture was. Merlin tried to remember the last time he visited a place so beautiful. He started to smile at the life that they had left behind. They were going to travel the earth, going to all the place that they wanted to. They knew that it would take them a few years to do properly but with the amount that they had both earnt over the years, they had enough money to do it.

He lifted his eyes to watch Morgana as she stared out into the distance. He knew that she was thinking exactly the same as him. This was total different to what they had been used to and Merlin felt excited about it. It was the same excitement that he use to get when he was given a new target.

He joined her on the decked area at the back of the villa and sat next to her on the outdoor sofa that was there. He handed her a glass of champagne.

"To the Samrum." He said, offering his glass.

Morgana smiled. "To the Samrum." She said as she clinked her glass with his.

Merlin poured his back while Morgana sipped hers.

"Normal life. Do you think we will be able to do it?" He asked.

"Of course. It is just what we did in between kills."

"Yeah but can you honest say that you know what that is like. I remember just being bored until I got my next case. Then it was just hiding it all from Freya."

"I had to hide it from Morgause."

"She must be happier now."

"Yeah she is now as she won't see a report about my death. She still wants me to bring you to Ireland so that she can meet you."

"I am sure it can be arranged. My mum wants to meet you."

Morgana slide his glass out of his grip before placing it onto the table next to her. She brought herself closer to him.

"Maybe we don't need to remember what normal life feels like. Who says our lives ever have to be normal."

"Suppose you have a point there."

She pulled him towards her and locked their lips together. Merlin brought her round to straddle his lap and a less awkward angle.

This was it. It was the end of one life and the start of another.

And they didn't need anyone else.


End file.
